The Vulcan Way
by Chapin CSI
Summary: Slash, Spock and Kirk. Spock knows all about Jim's flirting ways and wants to put a stop to them.


The Vulcan Way

Spock knows all about Jim's flirting ways.

Note: I may not like W. Shatner all that much, but this story really only works with 'his' Kirk.

* * *

_Captain's Personal log. Location: My private quarters. Supplement._

_I took an early break from my shift to read Starfleet's annual report, a task that I'd been meaning to undertake for the past couple of weeks, and which I'm forced to put aside for Mr. Spock, who's just requested a private meeting. _

_Leave it to Spock to be proper even during off-hours._

_A serious matter his message said. Serious, but not urgent, I suppose; otherwise he would have addressed the matter right on the bridge. Yet the fact that Spock of all people has interrupted my break makes it a more delicate situation, in my opinion._

_I can't wait to see him. _

_Uh, let's erase that last part and substitute with 'I can't wait to hear what he has to say'. _

-----

Spock stood in the middle of the room, his hands clasped behind his back as was his custom.

Jim looked with interest at him. It wasn't every day that Spock visited him in his private quarters and this, combined with the fact that Spock had rejected his offer of a seat, could only mean that whatever he wanted to discuss was very troubling indeed.

Jim acted accordingly; he sat behind his desk and nodded formally at Spock.

"All right, Mr. Spock," he said. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"May I speak freely, Captain?"

"Yes, Mr. Spock," Jim said cautiously; "Of course."

"Captain, it has recently come to my attention that your behavior towards me has undergone a change."

Jim frowned over this. "A change, Mr. Spock?"

"Yes, Captain," Spock said, "According to my observations, and taking into consideration your past behavior towards others, I have come to the one conclusion that -"

Jim raised a hand. "Just say it, Mr. Spock."

"You have been courting me, Captain."

Spock's bluntness took Jim by surprise, but years of dealing with humans and non-humans had taught him how to react to unexpected charges. Like a good negotiator, he didn't admit or deny anything; he merely stalled.

"That's, ah, quite a statement, Mr. Spock," he smiled.

Spock tilted his head.

"That smile, for instance," he said critically, "You use it whenever you are engaged in a courtship behavior, Captain."

Jim's smile faded. He shifted self-consciously in his chair.

"I smile all the time, Spock."

"Not like that, Captain," Spock replied. "This particular smile has a definite purpose: It emphasizes the dimple on your cheek."

"The dimple -"

"Females consider it most becoming, Captain," Spock said matter-of-factly, "A fact that you are quite aware of, I believe, judging by your frequent use of it -and the occasions in question." He paused, but by now Kirk was just too astonished to speak. "There are other signs, of course," Spock added in a business-like tone; "There is the special look in your eyes, for instance; there is the drop of the eyelashes, and the -"

"Wait, wait," Jim said, "How come you know so much about my looks and my smiles, anyway?"

"You have not been exactly discreet, Captain. I can always tell when you are trying to seduce somebody. It used to be only female guests and female members of the crew, but now -"

"- now you believe I'm using those same looks and smiles on you," Jim finished. "Is that it, Mr. Spock?"

"Yes, Captain. For the past nine-point-two days to be more exact."

"I see," Jim said noncommittally. He was _not _going to admit anything till he knew where this was going. "And how would you explain this sudden change of, er, objective, Spock?"

"I stopped trying to explain human behavior a long time ago, Captain," Spock said. "However, I do have a theory as to your present behavior."

"And that is...?"

"I believe you have finally come to your senses."

And that was the response Jim was hoping for. "All right, Spock," he said huskily, "Assuming that everything you've said is true... Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Only that your efforts are unnecessary, Captain," Spock said quietly. "I am, and always have been, yours."

Jim's eyes lit up, this time spontaneously.

"That's good to hear, Spock."

He lithely rose from his seat, 'the' smile turned on to its full capacity, and before long he was standing close to Spock; so close, in fact, that he could have kissed him... if he'd only been a couple of inches taller. As it was, he couldn't quite reach Spock's mouth. He could have stood on tiptoe, of course, but to do that would have been undignified; and even though he could have simply reached for Spock's face and pull him closer, he didn't. He wanted -needed- Spock to take the initiative on this.

"All right, then," JIm said huskily. "Go ahead, Spock." And he waited.

And waited.

Spock, his hands still behind his back, merely gazed down at him.

"Uh, Spock?" Jim said, "I'm waiting."

"Waiting, Captain?"

"Kiss me, you idiot!"

"I cannot, Captain."

"What?" Jim frowned. He took a step back. "But you've just said you have feelings for me."

"I said I was _yours_, Captain," Spock amended.

"Exactly. You've got to kiss me, now."

"Captain, I cannot."

"Why not? Oh, wait," Jim added, struck by a sudden realization, "We've got to rub fingers first, right?" And he eagerly raised his hand with two fingers extended in the traditional 'Vulcan kiss' gesture.

Spock's reaction was instant; his eyes widened at the sight of Jim's fingers being offered so freely and he almost –almost- raised a hand to reciprocate. He refrained, though, and somehow he managed to tear his eyes away from Jim's hand.

He gulped.

"I cannot enter into a relationship with you, Captain."

Jim hastily dropped his hand.

"Uh, Spock," he muttered, "I wasn't exactly contemplating a _relationship_ with you. I, hum, was thinking more of a temporary arrangement. A... A fling, so to speak."

Spock nodded. "I surmised just as much, Captain," he said regretfully. "I am aware that you take personal commitments rather lightly. Vulcans, however, cannot do that. For us, it is a matter of life and death."

"Well, I understand that, but..."

"And to be with me, you would have to forsake all others, Captain."

Jim started. "_Forsake all others_?" he repeated in disbelief.

"It's the Vulcan way, Captain."

"Uh, that sounds kinda harsh," Jim said, almost to himself. "I mean, even the women I've dated have had more sense than to expect me to -" he stopped abruptly. He looked up. "Look, Spock," he said, "We're not in Vulcan; surely we can make an exception to the rule here."

"Yes, of course we can, Captain."

Jim's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"No, Captain," Spock retorted. "I was merely using human sarcasm."

"Oh."

"If I were human," Spock added, "I believe the correct response to your question would have been, _'no, dumbass, we can't make an exception to the rule!'_ But I am not human." In a gentler tone, he added, "Captain; may I point out that if we were to enter into a relationship, we would belong to each other?"

"Well, hum, yes. But -"

"It would lead to a most gratifying exchange, Captain," Spock said. "Loyalty leads to a deep understanding of one's partner, I believe."

"I suppose; but -"

"And it would be an _equal_ partnership, Captain," Spock said with dignity. "I have been led to believe that I am rather coveted by humans. The crew voted me most-desirable humanoid on board two years in a row. I do not care for such categorizations," he added with modesty, "But I believe humans do put some value in them."

"Oh, Spock, we do," Jim admitted, "_I _do. It's just..." He sighed. "Look. It's not that I don't consider you -" he paused. "What I mean is, you're the only Vulcan I've ever -the only _male_ I've ever -" He was getting sentimental, and that was the last thing he needed. "My point is, I am not ready to 'forsake all others', Spock; not even for you."

Spock nodded regretfully. Actually, 'crushed' seemed to be only word to describe the way he looked.

"I understand," he said quietly.

Jim tried one more time.

"Are you sure you can't make an exception in this matter -" he said tentatively, then smiled. "For me?"

"I am sure, Captain."

Now it was Jim who looked crushed. He was silent for a moment, then, in a lighter tone, he said, "Well, Spock. I hope this won't put a strain in our er, working relationship."

"It shall not, Captain."

"And I hope you can forgive me for... For the looks, and the smiles, and... For not being able to... To..."

"To forsake all others," Spock said clearly. "It is quite all right, Jim. I know it is too much to ask."

"Yes, it is."

"Especially from a _human_."

Jim narrowed his eyes. Spock had made that last comment lightly, and in a tone that Jim knew well; it was the tone that Spock used whenever he exalted Vulcan logic and Vulcan teachings above the teachings of others –especially human's.

It was a tone that usually annoyed the hell out of him.

"You shouldn't make generalizations, Spock," he warned.

"Captain, humans could never commit to a long-lasting relationship," Spock said matter-of-factly, "It is not in their nature."

"You can't make off-handed remarks like those, Spock," Jim protested, "They come close to being discriminatory."

"Captain, humans could _not_ possibly -"

"Yes, they can," Jim said firmly. "And I'll show you."

Spock looked at him with interest. "You will?"

"Yes," Jim said firmly. "I will commit to a relationship with you."

Spock studied him for a moment.

"I am glad to hear that, Captain."

"Well," Jim smiled, "You could do something to show your appreciation, Spock."

"Yes, Jim," Spock said huskily, and he raised his hand at last.

Jim raised his hand too, but just before his fingers touched Spock's, he came to a sudden realization.

"You tricked me!"

"_Tricked_ you, Captain?"

"Yes! You knew I'd never let you get away with that remark about humans, didn't you! You knew I'd do anything to show you humans are just as good as any other race in the universe!"

Spock merely raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that," Jim sneered, "You manipulated me; just admit it!"

Spock shrugged slightly.

"Well, Jim; as I said earlier, monogamy leads to a deep understanding of one's partner."

Jim smiled despite himself. Not the practiced 'seductive smile' he'd used on so (so) many others, but a new one.

"All right, Spock;" he said, "You win. Maybe it's time for me to forsake all others, as you say. Maybe it's my -"

But he didn't have a chance to say more, as Spock had finally decided to show him his appreciation. With his lips.

* * *

The End


End file.
